


Light

by Siderea



Series: YuYu Hakusho One-shots [4]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All ghosts crave the light of living souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

The need ghosts had of the light that made one a living being was so very, very strong. Too often, it overrode any other considerations that a new ghost might otherwise have. Often, that need for light centered on a particular person or group of persons. It meant that it was hard to get ferry girl helpers.

She realized this, and she knew that it simply made her that much more…different. She had been able to override that need for the light of the living when she first died, and _he_ had seen that. He had been so happy to find a young, female ghost that didn't automatically reach for the light. He had promoted her on the spot to ferry girl and his special helper.

But sometimes, when he wasn't paying attention, she, too, reached for the light. But she was different. She didn't touch it.

She simply admired.


End file.
